


You and Your Morning Kisses

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable Dean, Boys In Love and Lust, Celebrating Dean's Return, Dean and Seth make up for all the lost time, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Orgasms, Post Dean's comeback, Riding, Rimming, Romance and Fluff, caring seth, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth has Dean back in his bed and he's determined to make up for all the lost time.





	You and Your Morning Kisses

Dean stirred, feeling feather like kisses being spread all over his back. Seth’s hair tickling his skin, making him moan in his sleep. A kiss pressed against his shoulder before Dean felt Seth’s warm breath near his ear. “Wake up, Beautiful.”

A smile cracked on Dean’s face as he buried his face in to the pillow he was lying on. Seth’s hand was trailing the length of Dean’s body, his touch so soft and delicate.

“You haven’t gotten enough of me last night?” Dean’s voice was sleepy, tone light and playful. Seth’s hand reached Dean’s ass and he squeezed the soft flesh in his palm. “Do I ever get enough of you? Fuck did I miss waking up to you like this.”

Dean grinned as he moved under Seth and turned on his back, Seth laying back over him so now they were face to face. Their lips met in a wet kiss as Seth’s hands moved down to grab Dean’s waist. Seth trailed his lips from Dean’s mouth towards his jaw, placing soft kisses all over the area before moving down to lay open mouth kisses over Dean’s neck and throat. Dean moaned as he moved his arms over his head to grab at the pillow he was resting on. Eyes slipping close and head thrown back to give Seth better access.

“Fuck...I missed your kisses.” Dean whispered in a raspy voice, feeling his dick coming to life. Seth pulled his face up from where he had it attached against Dean’s throat and smiled at Dean. “Gonna make up for all the lost time Pretty Boy.” Seth’s own voice was laced with desire, and Dean felt his whole body flush. He wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist and pulled him closer against his body. Lips pressing against his lover’s once again as both men lost themselves in each other’s taste.

Seth reached down and cupped Dean’s ass in his palms, kneading the meaty globes before letting one finger dip into Dean’s crack and brush over his hole. Dean’s breath hitched as he pulled his lips away from Seth’s hungry mouth. “Fuck...” He whimpered out beautifully as Seth let the digit tease the sensitive pucker before pulling his hand away and resting it on Dean’s buttcheek.

“Do you think you can handle my dick? Or are you too sore for that?” Seth asked softly, eyes gentle and caring as he looked into the baby blue orbs of his lover.

Dean licked his lips as he brought his hands up to run them over Seth’s shoulders. “Sore. But when has that ever stopped me from taking your dick?” Dean’s eyes twinkled as he smirked at Seth, deliberately rocking his hips up and rubbing his naked dick against Seth’s.

Seth groaned at feeling Dean’s cock against his hardness. He pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “Never. My pretty little cockslut.” Seth teased and Dean grinned under him.

Seth pulled his face up and kissed Dean on his lips before he ordered him to turn on his back. “Hands and knees Baby. Just like that. Let me have this ass.”

Seth moaned in approval when Dean positioned himself face down, ass up. He kneeled behind Dean’s spread legs and leaned down to kiss the small of his back. He ran his hands over Dean’s ass before grabbing both cheeks and spreading him wide open. Dean’s pucker exposed to Seth’s hungry eyes as he licked at his lips in desire.

“Fuck...such a pretty little hole...all for me..”  Seth whispered before pressing his lips against Dean’s pucker, Dean bucking under him. A loud cry ripped out of his throat as he tried to push back against Seth. Seth held him in his place and kept him spread as he went in again to lick at Dean’s asshole. Making it all wet and sloppy with his saliva. He pulled back to look at the dripping entrance of his lover and his dick twitched in need. 

“Seth...” Dean begged sweetly. Seth running a gentle hand over Dean’s stomach as he leaned in again to press the tip of his tongue against the small muscle. Dean was still loose from their last night activities so it didn’t take much effort for Seth to get his tongue inside Dean’s addicting heat. Dean was whining under him, pushing back against Seth’s face to get more of his lover's mouth. 

“Easy Baby. You are so tasty...So fucking pretty like this...Let me play with your pretty little hole.” Seth buried his face against Dean’s cheeks, increasing his pace as he started eating Dean out with a purpose. Dean was quivering, his knees shaking under Seth. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs because Seth’s tongue felt so fucking good.

“Please...Please Seth..”

“Its okay Baby...You are doing good...Such a good boy for me...Gonna make you all wet and pretty for my cock...” Seth pulled his face away and pressed his thumb against Dean’s clenching hole. Moaning when the digit slipped inside easily. He kissed at the meat of Dean’s right asscheek, fingering him slowly with his thumb. Soon Dean was pushing back against him and Seth knew he needed more. He slipped his thumb out and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before dripping his fingers with the slick substance and pressing two against Dean’s hole.

“Take these fingers Baby...Let me feel how badly you want to be filled...How bad you want me to use your pretty little hole for my pleasure.”

Dean pushed back against Seth’s fingers, begging loudly for Seth to give him more. He was so desperate, clawing his fingers at the soft bedsheets. Seth reached down to stroke his own cock. It felt so heavy and hard in his fist. Seth watched Dean take his fingers for a few moments before pulling them out and laying down on his back on the bed.

“Fuck..What..” Dean whimpered out, feeling so empty suddenly.

“’s Okay Baby. I am right here. Come on, hop on. Want to see you ride my dick. Wanna see you take me inch by inch. Wanna see your ass swallow my dick.”

Dean moaned as he got up and straddled Seth’s hips, grabbing Seth’s dick in his hand before positioning it against his entrance and slipping down. Loud groans left both of their mouths as Dean’s tight heat surrounded Seth’s aching dick. Seth’s hands gripped Dean’s hips in a tight hold, just taking in the absolute pleasure he felt at being enveloped by Dean’s tight ass.

“Fuck...Just like that...So good...Your ass always feel so good Baby. Like it was just made for my dick...” Seth wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and slowly guided him to start moving. Dean placed his hands on Seth’s chest and started moving. His pace increasing with every pacing second. Soon they both were meeting each other’s thrusts, their loud moans filling the large room.

“Seth...Gonna cum...’m so close...Fuck your dick feels so good..” Dean whimpered as he bounced on Seth’s dick, rocking his hips back and forth, letting out a loud cry of pleasure when Seth’s dick rubbed right against his prostrate.

“Fuck...Same Baby. Gonna cum so hard..Fill your beautiful ass with my seeds.” Seth’s own movements got erratic and soon he was thrusting hard up into Dean’s ass. It took few more minutes before they both reached their climax, falling into a heap as they stopped moving.

“Damn...Now I am really sore.” Dean commented, a little pout on his face as he came back from the high of his orgasm. Seth breaking into a chuckle besides him as he pulled Dean’s head against his face so he could press his lips against Dean’s temple. “Don’t worry Baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Dean pouted a little harder as he cuddled into Seth’s chest. “Yeah yeah. You’ll be carrying me into the shower because I sure as hell can’t move after that.”

Seth smiled as he reached down and pinched Dean on his ass, Dean letting out a small yelp as he glared at Seth. “I am not called Crossfit Jesus for nothing Babe. Don’t worry, I'll happily will carry you all around the house if I have to.”


End file.
